


Nesmíš umřít!

by LukKof



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Slash, The Guard
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukKof/pseuds/LukKof
Summary: Moje alternativa k druhým Strážcům.





	Nesmíš umřít!

Ucítil jsem dotek kolem boků. Obrátil jsem pohled. Yondu mě držel kolem pasu a smutně se na mě usmál. Vylétli jsme z jeskyní a blížili se ke konci atmosféry.   
Yondu vytáhl z kapsy oblek a připnul mi ho k oblečení. Okamžitě se mi rozevřel a obtočil moje tělo. 

,,Né. Co to děláš?!" uvědomil jsem si co chce udělat. Snažil jsem si oblek sundat, ale nešlo to.   
Vylétly jsme z atmosféry.  
Slzy mi vytryskly z očí a řinuly se mi po tvářích. Yondu přestával dýchat.   
Přidal jsem do trysek víc plynu. Zrychlili jsme a blížili jsme se k lodi, kterou řídil Kraglin. Jakmile jsme přiletěli, otevřel se nám zadek lodi. Položil jsem Yondua na zem. Snažil jsem se mu dát první pomoc.   
,,No tak Yondu!" slzy začaly znovu téct a padat na Yonduovu modrou tvář. Kolem mě se seběhli ostatní z lodi.

,,Nesmíš umřít! Nesmíš mě tu nechat! Yondu! Já tě miluju!" ostatní zatajili dech.  
Ozval se kašel.  
,,To nebylo zrovna nejromantičtější přiznání, nemyslíš?" Usmál se na mě. Slzy mi znovy vytrskly, ale tentokrát radostí a smích se mi prodral hrdlem. Objal jsem ho kolem krku a on mě kolem pasu. Přitáhl si mě blíž a zašeptal.

,,Já tebe taky." a usmál se.


End file.
